dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Jukebox
Toon Jukebox is a series of music videos featuring clips from children's shows (and sometimes movies) on the El TV Kadsre Television Network and Banushen Media Corporation channels. They began in 2013. It's produced by El Kadsreian AMV Corps and Interaction Media. 2013 * "Another Postcard" - Barenaked Ladies * "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons * "Suit & Tie" - Justin Timberlake * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo * "Rise Up 2.0" - Six60 * "The Weekend Whip" - The Fold (used for Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijztu) * "Wake Me Up" - Avicii * "How Bizzare" - OMC * "City Boy" - Donkeyboy * "Moves Like Jagger" - Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguliera * "Hit Me Up" - Gia Farrell * "Better Be Home Soon" - Crowded House * "D.A.N.C.E." - Justice * "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons * "Demons" - Imagine Dragons * "On Call" - Kings of Leon * "Kids" - MGMT * "Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga * "Little Talks" - Of Monsters and Men * "Get Lucky" - Daft Punk featuring Pharell Williams * "Closer" - Tegan and Sara * "Stamp on The Ground" - ItaloBrothers * "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects * "The Weekend" - Michael Gray * "Break My Heart" - Victoria Duffield * "I'm a Gummy Bear" - Gummibär * "Love Love Love" - Avalanche City * "Not Given Lightly" - Chris Knox * "Funky Town" - Lipps Inc. * "Psycho Teddy" - Psycho Teddy * "Die Young" - Kesha * "Counting Stars" - OneRepublic * "Bulletproof" - La Roux * "Only Teardrops" - Emmelie de Forest (used for 2013 Eurovision Song Contest) * "Red Hands" - Walk Off The Earth * "Monster" - Skillet * "Dance with Somebody" - Mando Diao * "Moving" - Travis * "Glad You Came" - The Wanted * "If U Seek Amy" - Britney Spears * "19-20-20" - The Grates * "Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter * "Pumped Up Kicks" - Foster the People * "Somebody's Watching Me" - Rockwell * "Everything" - P-Money * "Rise" - Skillet * "This Boys in Love" - The Priests * "Best Song Everrr" - Wallpaper * "There for You" - Bryan Rice * "Latch" - Disclosure featuring Sam Smith 2014 * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (used for LazyTown ''"Robbie's Dream Team") * "Let It Go" - Demi Lovato (used for ''Disney Frozen) * "The Boys" - Girls' Generation * "Special" - Six60 * "Uptown Funk" - Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars * "Hold Your Hand" - Perfume * "The Business of Emotion" - Big Data * "Everything is Awesome" - Tegan and Sara featuring The Lonely Island (used for The Lego Movie) * "Bleeding Out" - Imagine Dragons * "Happy" - Pharell Williams * "Superstar" - Jamelia * "Hide and Seek" - Lizz Robinett * "In The Neighbourhood" - Sisters Underground * "Crazy for You" - Hedley * "Untouched" - The Veronicas * "Tangled Up in Me" - Skye Sweetnam * "Just a Day" - Feeder * "Wrapped Up" - Olly Murs * "Chocolate Cake" - Crowded House * "Hung Up" - Madonna * "Starlight" - The Supermen Lovers * "Take on Me" - A-ha * "Heavenly Pop Hit" - The Chills * "Dangerous" - Big Data featuring Joywave * "Glockenpop" - Spiderbait * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana * 'We No Speak Americano" - Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP * "Three Little Pigs" - Green Jelly * "Sweep the Leg" - Family Force 5 2015 * "My Past Is Not Today" - Sunset Shimmer (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * "Squeeze Me" - N.E.R.D (used for The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * "Can't Sleep Love" - Pentatonix * "Life is a Runaway" - Rarity (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) * "King" - Years & Years * "No Money" - Cahoots * "White Lines" - Six60 * "Sugar" - Maroon 5 * "So High" - Six60 * "Silent Scream" - Anna Blue * "Escape" - Megan Nicole * "Heroes" - Måns Zelmerlöw (used for 2015 Eurovision Song Contest) * "If I Move to Mars" -Thomas Oliver * "Monster" - The Automatic (used for Monster Jam Kuboia 2015) * "The Business of Emotion" - Big Data (remake) * "Pocketful of Sunshine" - Natasha Bedingfield * "Gibberish" - MAX * "Shine" - Years & Years * "UFO" - Sneaky Sound System * "Love Love Love" - Dreams Come True * "Awesome As I Wanna Be" - Rainbow Dash (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) * "Sorry" - Justin Bieber * "Circles" - Soul Coughing * "Dessert" - Dawin * "Insomnia" - Faithless * "Bloodstream" - Ed Sheeran and Rudimental * "Snuggle Song" - Schnuffel (English version) * "Uptown Funk" - Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars (remake) * "Weather With You" - Crowded House * "Something In The Water" - Brooke Fraser * "Running Away" - Elliot Minor 2016 * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (first remake) (used for LazyTown ''"Robbie's Dream Team") * "Stressed Out" - Twenty One Pilots * "Faster Car" - Loving Caliber (used for ''MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise) * "Tell Mother I'm Home" - The Upper Crust (used for Codename: Kids Next Door ''"Operation: P.A.R..T.Y.") * "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects (first remake) (used for ''Technic Heroes 40th Anniversary) * "Lovesick" - Jacob Whitesides * "Closer" - The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey * "Will Be Forgetting This" - Elias Näslin (used for MyStreet: Lover's Lane) * "Faded" - Alan Walker * "Relax" - Frankie Goes to Hollywood * "Cabinet Man" - Lemon Demon * "Suit & Tie" - Justin Timberlake (first remake) * "Can't Get Enough" - Supergroove * "White Noise" - The Living End * "September" - Earth, Wind & Fire * "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson * "PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" - Pikotaro * "Cake by the Ocean" - DNCE (promotion for 2016 ETVKK updates) * "Let's Groove" - Earth, Wind & Fire * "Try Everything" - Shakira (used for Zootopia) * "Let's Dance" - David Bowie * "Cabinet Man" - Lemon Demon * "Ride" - Twenty One Pilots * "Copycat" - Circus P * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs * "Roses" - The Chainsmokers * "That's My Girl" - Fifth Harmony (used for DC Superhero Girls) * "Counting The Beat" - The Swingers * "Snow Halation" - Love Live! * "Around the World" - Daft Punk * "I'll Save You" - Jordan Sweeto * "Dangerous Woman" - Ariana Grande * "My Friend" - Groove Armada * "Always" - Erasure * "Fergus Sings the Blues" - Deacon Blue * "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" - Daft Punk * "Feel Good Inc." - Gorillaz * "All About Us" - Jordan Fisher 2017 * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids * "Word Up" - Cameo * "It Ain't Me" - Kygo and Selena Gomez * "Lick It Up" - MIDI-Didi * "Feels" - Calvin Harris featuring Pharell Williams, Katy Perry and Crazy Max * "Beep Beep I'm A Sheep" - LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n (used for Shaun the Sheep) * "Miraculous" - Lou and Lenni Kim (used for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * "Scream" - Jedidiah Cudby and Jayde Smith * "I Want You" - Savage Garden * "Straight Lines" - Sliverchair * "Don't Call Me Baby" - Madison Avenue * "Everytime We Touch" - Cascada * "All Good Things (Come To An End)" - Nelly Furtado * "Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran * "Have a Nice Music!" - Plasmagica (used for Show By Rock!!) * "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" - Scissor Sisters * "Tito Come Outside" - Logan Thirtyacre (used for SuperMarioLogan) * "Be With You" - Mondays (used for MyStreet: Emerald Secret) * "Stick Together" - Elias Näslin (used for MyStreet: Starlight) * "The Trimpuh" - Casey Lee Williams (used for RWBY: Volume 5) * "Africa" - Toto * "Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson * "Despacito" - Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee * "Renegade Fighter" - Zed (used for Monster Jam Sentan 2017) * "Coro Coro Cocotama!" - Lio Clarkson (used for Cocotama) * "Don't Give It Up" - Six60 * "It's Only Natural" - Crowded House * "Buddy Holly" - Weezer * "Fireflies" - Owl City * "Dancing in the Moonlight" - Toploader * "Kid in a Candy Store" - JoJo Siwa * "Boys" - Charli XCX * "The Ballad of Star Butterfly" - Ruberiot (used for Star vs. The Forces of Evil ''"Face the Music") * "Spaceman" - Babylon Zoo * "Call on Me" (Ryan Riback Remix) - Starley * "My My My" - Armand Van Helden * 'We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (second remake) * "Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter (first remake) * "DARE" - Gorillaz * "Hey Boy Hey Girl" - The Chemical Brothers * "Cruise Control" - Headless Chickens 2018 * "Dancing" - Kylie Minogue * "Faster and Faster" - Devo * 'Wolves" - Selena Gomez and Marshmello * "Brothers in Arms" - DAGames * "Murder on the Dancefloor" - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC * "The Ketchup Song" - Las Ketchup * "Odd Future" - AmaLee (used for ''My Hero Academia) * "POP/STARS" - K/DA featuring Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE and Jaira Burns * "Girls Like You" - Maroon 5 featuring Flavia * "Play It Loud" - Luna Loud (used for The Loud House ''"Really Loud Music") * "Baby Shark" - Pinkfong * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants * "Solo" - Clean Bandit featuring Demi Lovato * "Love at First Sight" - Kylie Minogue * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (third remake) * "How Bizzare" - OMC (first remake) * "Wake Me Up" - Avicii (remake) * "PriPri Scat" - Scatman John (theme for 2018 ETVKPS) * "Get, Set, Go" - Seaside (promotion for 2019 ETVKK/El TV Kadsre 4K Family/ETVKPS/Saturday Banushen updates) * "Every Day" - Stevie Nicks * "The Muffin Song" - asdfmovie featuring Schmoyoho * "Darkest Hour" - Saiko Bichitaru (used for ''SuperMarioGlitchy4 ''"Mario and the Diss Track") * "Christmas Chimes" - Jason Ebs * "Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran (first remake) * "Hello, Morning" - Kizuna Ai * "F.U.N." - Spongebob and Plankton (remake) (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"F.U.N.") * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Polysics *"Hey Hey Guy" - Ken Laszlo * "Woke Up Late" - Drax Project * "Vibes" - Six60 * "Closer" - Six60 * "Don't Give It Up" - Six60 (remake) * 'My Leg Is In Love!" - Fred (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"My Leg!") * "Shotgun" - George Ezra * "POP TEAM EPIC" - Sumire Uesaka * "All Eyes On Me" - OR3O * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids (remake) * "Satellite" - VideoKids * "Crab Rave" - Noisestorm * "Do the Rap" - VideoKids * "Weird Science" - Oingo Boingo * "Maybe" - Opshop * "Beach Walk" - Whitewoods * "The Invisible Man" - Scatman John * "No Tears Left to Cry" - Ariana Grande * "Hamtaro Suddenly Took It!" - Hoganon Light Pop Class * "No Heaven" - DJ Champion (used for ''Fred's Head ''"Spills of the Heart") * "Weather with You" - Crowded House (remake) * "Playing With Fire" - Paula Selling and Ovi * "Slow Dancing in The Dark" - Joji * "Kimi-iro Omoi" - Brock Baker and Duncan Baker (used for ''Akazukin Chacha) * "Where's Your Head At?" - Basement Jaxx (used for Monster Jam) * "Black Hole Sun" - Soundgarden * "Dance Hall Days" - Wang Chung * "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" - Ken Laszlo * "Running Away" - Elliot Minor (remake) 2019 * "Heaven" - DJ Sammy * "I Desire" - Devo * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo * "The Invisible Man" - Queen * "Buzz Lightyear" - Half an Orange * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "The Greatest Show Unearthed" - Creature Feature * "Around the World" - Daft Punk (remake) * "Scatman's World" - Scatman John * "Level Up" - Interlunium * "Roaring Start!" - Ironhide * "Turn the Lights Off" - Tally Hall * "Bad Boy" - Miami Sound Machine * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo (remake) * "Buddy Holly" - Weezer (remake) * "Hide and Seek" - Lizz Robinett (remake) * "Here We Divide" - Dead Letter Circus * "Woke Up Late" (El Kadsre version) - Drax Project feat. Lio Clarkson * "The Weekend" - Michael Gray (remake) * "Another Postcard" - Barenaked Ladies (remake) * "7 Rings" - Ariana Grande * "Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran (second remake) * "Sunflower" - Post Malone and Swae Lee (used for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * "Electric Feel" - MGMT * "Alone Again" - Alyssa Reid ft. Crazy Max * 'Dancing with a Stranger" - Sam Smith and Normani *"Stool Pigeon" - Nixon Pupils *"Soaked" - Bene * "Drink Drink Yer Zider Up" - The Wurzels *"Hitogata" - Himehina (used for Virtual-San wa Miteiru) *"Doctor Boogie" - Alisa *"Everything is Awesome" - Tegan and Sara featuring The Lonely Island (remake) (used for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *"Catchy Song" - Dillon Francis featuring T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay (used for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * "Video Killed The Radio Star" - The Buggles *"Superstylin'" - Groove Armada *"Ruby" - Kaiser Chiefs * "Every Day" - Stevie Nicks (remake; used for Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *"Fall at Your Feet" - Crowded House *"Hey Hey Guy" - Ken Laszlo (remake; used for Arthur "Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone") *"Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter (second remake) *"Lemmings" - SFX *"Every Time I Fall In Love" (English version) - Sonja Ball *"Kessenwa Kinyouboi" - Dreams Come True *"AiAiAi" - Kizuna Ai (used for Virtual-San wa Miteiru) * "Rabbit" - Chas & Dave *"Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs (remake) *"Let's Call Each Other" (Давайте Созвонимся!) - Forum *"Lil' Red Riding Hood" - Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs (used for Akazukin Chacha) *"Pocketful of Sunshine" - Natasha Bedingfield (remake) *"Suit & Tie" - Justin Timberlake (second remake) *"Feel Good Inc." - Gorillaz (remake) *"Stereo Love" - Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina *"Dance Hall Days" - Wang Chung (remake) *"Video Killed the Radio Star" - Minipops *"Senses Working Overtime" - XTC (remake) *"Soramimi no Cake" (English version) - Millenocket Singers (used for Azumanga Daioh) *"Three Little Pigs" - Green Jelly (remake) * "Glasses Man" - Ken Laszlo * "Rasputin" - Boney M. * "True Asia" - Puffy AmiYumi * "Speed Racer" - Devo * "Me!" - Taylor Swift feat. Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco * "Bad Guy" - Billie Eilish * "Blowing Dirt" - Goodshirt * "Old Town Road" (Remix) - Lil Nas X featuring Billy Ray Cyrus * "No Nagging" - Froggy Mix (used for Cardcaptors) * "Just a Day" - Feeder (remake) * "Cruel" - Dane Rumble * "You Gotta Know" - Supergroove * "Rock DJ" - Robbie Williams * "Walking on a Dream" - Empire of the Sun * "If We Ever Meet Again" - Timbaland * "Rescue Me" - OneRepublic * "We Need a Hero" - Ron Wasserman * "Always Running" - AJ DiSpirito feat. MattxAJ (used for Meta Runner) * "Our House" - Madness (used for The Young Ones ''"Sick") * "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" - A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger * "Dancing In The Clouds" - The Triplets * "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects (second remake) * "Turn To Stone" - Electric Light Orchestra * "Circles" - Soul Coughing (remake) * "Steal My Kisses" - Ben Harper *"Video Killed the Radio Star" - Minipops (remake; used for ''Angelina Ballerina) Unaired Songs *"Jerry Springer" - "Weird Al" Yankovic (produced for the 2018 El TV Kadsre/Banushen Christmas tape, released in 2019 on El Kadsreian AMV Corps' Vimeo channel) Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Fictional videos Category:Music videos Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen Category:2013